The present invention is generally directed to a recreational water slide system and various components of the system. More particularly, the invention includes components which are readily assembled into a combination system that incorporates one or more of a web-like sliding surface, a landing pad positioned at the bottom end thereof, a multi-purpose water distribution member, and a soft-walled but non-inflated pool. Each such component assembly is readily disassembled for shipping or storage in a compact container or area.
Recreational water slides are undergoing increased popularity due, at least in part, to steadily increasing installation of backyard pools. Various forms of slides are sold as accessories with such pools, the most common form including an angularly upstanding slide providing a smooth and rigid sliding surface, joined at the top of the slide with an access ladder, the slide being positioned so that the discharge end intersects the side of a pool to discharge a person directly into the pool.
Slides have been used in conjunction with swimming pools or wading pools. A person leaving the slide for landing in a relatively large swimming pool may strike the water with a rather substantial force thereby creating a jolt as well as splashing water to a degree that can be frightening to the uninitiated person, particularly a young child. Additionally, if the pool is of swimming depth, a child sliding into it will rapidly sink, and unless such child is an experienced swimmer, regaining the surface of the water may be somewhat frightening.
By comparison, the normal children's wading pool, which is typically much shallower and smaller in area than is a typical swimming pool, is not particularly suitable for receiving a child from the discharge end of a slide if the child is traveling at any speed sufficient to create excitement and enjoyment from the use of the slide. The child hitting the water in a wading pool will tend to quickly hit the bottom of the pool, which is typically a solid, hard surface. Additionally, uncontrolled splashing could occur, and this may well discourage the uninitiated child from this use of the slide.
Another important consideration in dealing with water slides and attendant assemblies, such as covered by the present invention, involves ease of assembly and disassembly as well as convenience of storing. Many backyard aquatic systems are used in areas where changes in seasons require termination of use for long periods of time. While some systems are designed to remain exposed to winter elements or the like, such equipment is normally rather expensive due to its weather resistant properties. Certain of the equipment used currently is designed to be dismantled for storage. For water slides which are conventionally formed from metallic or other rigid materials, dismantling of them is somewhat restricted, and a relatively large storage area is required to handle these types of water slide systems.
The present invention is directed to new and improved components and combinations of components of a recreational water slide system, the components and combinations of such components overcoming the various disadvantages and restrictions of prior systems as set forth hereinabove. Included in the features of the present invention is a basic water slide formed from a frame system that may be readily assembled and disassembled and which includes a flexible slide member which may be readily assembled on and disassembled from the frame member. The flexible slide member is readily stored.
The slide structure preferably includes a water distribution assembly which performs multiple functions including that of supplying a spray of water to lubricate the surface of the flexible member of the slide. This water distribution assembly is arranged in the system to form a load-bearing part of the frame member of the slide while also supporting a platform member which the user utilizes for ultimate launching onto the flexible slide. This assembly further functions to vertically anchor the flexible slide.
Another feature of the new and improved system includes the use of a landing pad or splash pad which is preferably integrally formed with the flexible slide member and which projects outwardly beyond the discharge end of the slide to float on the surface of a pool of water and to receive a child or person using the slide in a safe and comfortable manner to provide a unique landing sensation that eliminates sudden uncontrolled sinking.
Still further, the present invention includes a new and improved soft-walled, non-inflatable pool which is constructed to be held in its upright operable condition by water received therein and yet be readily subject to folding or rolling for efficient storage purposes. This pool is of a soft character to further insulate the child or person utilizing it from discomfort or the threat of injury.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a recreational water slide system and components thereof that are especially advantageous for backyard use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a recreation water slide system that effects controlled sinking of the user in a unique and pleasurable manner to avoid frightening or threatening sensations or splashes.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a water slide capable of use with pools of differing sizes, the slide including a landing pad or splash pad which checks the momentum of the person using the slide sufficiently to provide controlled splashing and to avoid rapid sinking.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recreational water slide system including components which are readily assembled and disassembled and/or reduced in size by rolling, folding or the like for efficient storage thereof.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the system and of the components thereof.